


Helpless

by DamiansRobin



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Soft babies I hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamiansRobin/pseuds/DamiansRobin
Summary: "And you walked in and my heart went boom!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So okay this fic is based of the Hamilton song "Helpless".
> 
> Damian - Alexander 
> 
> Mary - Eliza
> 
> Stephanie - Angelica
> 
> Cassandra - Peggy
> 
> Colin - Lawrens
> 
> So in the musical Alexander and Angelica have a thing. I don't ship StephDami so don't expect any of that.
> 
> Deticated to Amanda cause she's my babe.

She hated these gatherings. She hated the fact that her parents would drag her to them. She especially hated corsets. She stood next to Stephanie and Cassandra. Stephanie walked around talking to people she dazzled the room. Cassandra just stood behind her trying to not be noticed. Mary chuckled at that she stopped when she saw a man enter.

Boom

She heard her heart thump in her chest. He was most possible the most attractive man she had ever seen.

Stephanie came walking over.

"These pa-"

"Mine." Mary said pointing to the mystery man. Stephanie and Cassandra looked confused but they followed her finger to the man.

"What did you-"

"Mine." Mary said again.

Cassandra walked away rolling her eyes muttering "this is so immature." 

Stephanie looked at Mary then back at the man. She walked over to the man. Mary tried calling her back but it was no use. 

What is she going to do?

Mary watched them talk she saw Stephanie touch his arm.

I'm through.

The man looked up at her confused but gave Mary a small smile. She forced everything in her not to burst into giggles.

"Where are you taking me?" She heard the man ask

"I’m about to change your life," Stephanie responded.

"Then by all means, lead the way," he said.

Stephanie brought the man over and Mary introduced herself.

"Mary Grayson. It's a pleasure to meet you," she curtsied.

"Grayson?" The man asked looking at Stephanie.

"My sister," she said. Funny considering they looked nothing alike. 

"Thank you for all your service," Mary said. He smiled. He had such a beautiful smile.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

"I'll leave you to it," Stephanie said smiling and walked away from them both. Stephanie gave her a wink of encouragement.

•

One week later Mary found herself writing a letter nightly. Damian. She had found out his name when they danced that night. His name would roll off her tongue so easily.

Every time he wrote a letter to her she would grab it before Stephanie or Cassandra.

Mary write to him about how Stephanie had asked to form a harem.

"I'm just saying if you really loved me you would share him," she said

"Ha!" Mary laughed in her sisters face.

In one of the letters Damian had wrote her he talked about his mother and his father. He told her that she was one of the few people he told this information too.

She was special. She felt special. 

He wrote her poems. He drew her pictures. This to Mary felt as if this went on for two weeks. It went on for nine months.

•

Mary paced back in forth in the living room. Her mother and father we're with Damian. They we're eating dinner. He wanted to marry her? Was he sure? Mary wasn't a woman who thought low of herself but he was... him.

He could and probably has had every woman. What was so great about her?

Mary peaked through a crack of the door. Damian noticed her but didn't say anything.

Her father made his way across the room to Damian. 

She panicked for a second, thinking

“we’re through."

But then he shakes Damian's hand and says

“Be true.”                                            

Damian turned back to her, smiling. 

This man made her absolutely positively helpless.

•

"Mary, I don’t have a dollar to my name. An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame. All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for Paine a couple of college credits, and my top-notch brain. It's Insane, how your family brings out a different side of me Cassandra confides in me, Stephanie tried to take a bite of me. No stress, my love for you is never in doubt, we’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out. I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child. My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild. But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real  
And long as I’m alive, Mary, swear to God You’ll never feel so helpless.

Mary smiled Damian held the ring in his hand.

"Will you-" she interrupted.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"I didn't finish-"

"Yes I'll marry you!" Mary said smiling Damian laughed.

"Okay good I probably would've lost all my pride if you had said no."

•

The wedding was kinda a blur for Mary. She remembered of course Stephanie made a speech, Colin was drunk and flirted with her playfully. She threw the bouquet. But all she really remembered was well him. Damian that's all she truly cared about that day. The way he played with her ring muttering words in French. 

She was helpless. So was he.

**Author's Note:**

> This is soft as hell im trash bye.


End file.
